Cup of Poison
by Mystical Magician
Summary: Death was her destiny, and she had nothing left to live for. An angsty one-shot focused on Eriol and Sakura. No romance. I forgot to mention that they're very OOC.


**This is just something that's been stewing in my mind for a while. Very angsty, and many character deaths. **

****

_I will drink your cup of poison, nail me to your cross and break me _

_Bleed me beat me kill me take me now - before I change my mind _

_                                    -Jesus Christ Superstar_****

"It's past my time, Hiiragizawa. And you know it."

He said nothing, merely watched her.

"Did you plan it this way? Make sure you were the only one left so that I wouldn't be tempted to put it off."

"Sakura, I would never do something like that," he said vehemently.

The girl studied him, and then shook her head. "I can't trust you anymore. I can never tell whether you lie or whether you're telling the truth. I'll never forgive you for this, Hiiragizawa. Everyone's gone." Her voice rose to a shriek. "_Everyone! _Everyone I cared for is dead because of you."

"I didn't kill them," he stated emotionlessly.

"You might as well have."

_'Imoto, Otousan was in an accident during his dig. He's dead.' _

"You never told me what I was facing. You never told me magic was involved. And you knew it from the beginning, didn't you? Don't deny it anymore. I never even guessed it was more than chance until...Syaoran." Sakura's grief nearly strangled her and her eyes burned with tears. She touched her damp cheeks with surprise. She thought she'd cried herself dry long ago.

_'I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto Touya was hit by a car near his part-time job at the aquarium. He didn't make it.' _

"Yukito-kun committed suicide after Oniichan died. Tomoyo-chan and her household were trapped in the mansion as it burned. You are lucky she suffocated on the smoke before she burned. Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan were killed when their plane was hijacked, Rika-chan and Terada-sensei drowned on their honeymoon, Naoko-chan disappeared near Fujiyama, Kaho-san," she said bitterly and watched him flinch at the name, "was defeated in a magical duel. They sent you her head. You never told me what they did to your guardians," Sakura finished maliciously.

"Your sacrifice will guarantee the imprisonment of evil for at least a century," Eriol said at last, as if trying to convince himself that that made everything worth it.

_Syaoran was drained of magic. He was standing on willpower alone, and wielding his sword desperately. _

_'Sakura! Abunai!' He dove between her and the attack. She watched in horror as a hole was punched through his chest. _

_'Syaoran!' she shrieked, hugging his body to her as blood stained her skin and clothes. _

_There was no reply. He was already dead._

"What I hate you for the most," Sakura hissed, "is the fact that you left me without hope from the beginning. You told me that I was born to die, Hiiragizawa."

"It was the truth," he began before she cut him off.

"Fuck it!" she said viciously, clenching her hands into fists. "When has the truth ever concerned you? You just didn't think. You could have at least given me the illusion of a choice, damn it. Goddamn bastard, you could have lied and told me I could run from everything. Then dying would have been my choice. _Mine! _No one else would have had to pay."

"You would have stayed?"

"I wouldn't have liked it, but I can't imagine that I would have let others die because I was afraid. Which is _exactly _what you made me do. Kero-chan was the last one they killed. They _skinned _him, and made sure he was alive while they did it. Do you even _care?" _She stared at him as something occurred to her for the first time. "My God," she whispered. "I _did _have a choice, didn't I? The future is full of possibilities; there is no set path. I still have a choice."

He nodded slowly.

"_Bastard!" _she shrieked, and slapped him so hard his ears rang, and he tasted blood. "You just wanted to make sure I would seal away the demons."

"I had no idea these demons would be so ruthless."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," he said in a strained voice.

"You're not sorry enough. Not nearly sorry enough." Sakura took a step in the direction of the door. "I'm off to face my destiny, _Eriol. _I can't even begin to describe how much I hate you. I'll never forgive you for this if you die a thousand deaths."

He spread his arms and faced her squarely. "Kill me, then. I won't make a move to stop you."

She stepped toward him, hand on the dagger she carried at her hip. She studied him, and then let out a hollow laugh. "No Eriol. You won't get out of this so easily. You deserve to live with what you've done. And that's a punishment worse than death."

Sakura slammed the door and walked to her death.

Eriol fell to his knees and curled into a ball, allowing a single tear to break through his mask. Sakura's curse would leave him with his memories for the rest of his life until he slipped away peacefully in his old age.

And he was damned to hell.


End file.
